danganronpafandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Галерея:Усами
Дизайн Официальный дизайн Usami's_design.png|Дизайн Усами. Monomi's_design.png|Дизайн Мономи. wizard of monomi offcial design.png|Костюмы Усами из пародии Волшебник из страны Мономи. Height_comparison_Monobear_and_Monomi.png|Сравнение роста Монокумы и Мономи. monomi official design DR3.png|Дизайн Мономи в Danganronpa 3. Monomi-0.png|Официальный дизайн Мономи с обложки Danganronpa 1.2 Reload. Бета дизайн Monomi betas.png|Бета-дизайн Мономи. Early Monomi.png|Ранний дизайн Мономи. usami anime rough draft.png|Набросок Усами для аниме. Игры Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair Пролог dangan-2012-11-19-17h52m28s61.png|Усами представляется как учительница студентов. Usami transforming a chicken.gif|Усами превращает курицу. Usami congratulating everyone.png|Усами поздравляет всех со сбором первого фрагмента надежды. Mono fight GIF.gif|Первое сражение Усами с Монокумой. Turned into Monomi.png|Усами оказывается превращённой в Мономи. Mono kick.gif|Монокума пинает Мономи. Monobear_vs_Monomi.jpg|Монокума vs. Мономи, завершается победой Монокумы. DR2 01191.jpg|Монокума ударяет Мономи. Monomi about to ight the monobeast.png|Мономи собирается противостоять одному из Моночудовищ Монокумы. On his signal monobeast.png|Монокума готовится пристрелить Мономи. Глава 1 All_girls_baking_plus_hinata.jpg|Девочки вместе готовят. b0042375_5020f2df1a776.jpg|Комический дуэт Мономи и Монокумы, “Монокумы-!”. tumblr_inline_mpwubjfHWO1qz4rgp.jpg|Монокума vs. Мономи, завершается победой Монокумы.....снова. Глава 5 Event 143.jpeg|Мономи и Чиаки Нанами прощаются. Nanami and Monomi before being excuted.png|Чиаки и Мономи в их казни. Island Mode Usami beat Monokuma.png|Усами побеждает Монокуму в Island Mode. Специальное Monomi Bunnie's room.jpg|Комната Мономи. Danganronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls Эпилог Monomi fin.png|Камео Мономи в конце игры. Аниме Эпизод 13 1380215338841.jpg|Камео Усами в титрах последнего эпизода. Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy - Сторона: Будущее Эпизод 02 Monokuma turns Usami into Monomi.png|Монокума превращает Усами в Мономи. Koichi accuses Miaya to be the traitor.png|Коичи Кизакура обвиняет Миайю в предательстве. Манга Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair: The Manga Usamimanga.png|Представление Мономи. Super Danganronpa 2 - Komaeda Nagito no Kouun to Kibou to Zetsubou Usmai in her magical girl get up.png|Усами появляется в классной комнате. Usami's dead body geeting shot.png|Моночудовище Монокумы казнит Усами. Monokuma vs Monomi ending in Monokuma's victory poor Monomi.png|Мономи, побеждённая Монокумой. Hopespeakring.png|Хаджимэ Хината дает Нагито Комаэде Кольцо Академии Пик Надежды во время Island Mode. Monomi trying to go against Monokuma.png|Мономи снова собирается противостоять Монокуме. Monomi ranting ablut her transformation.png|Мономи кричит на Монокуму. Новеллы Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days Super Pigtails 2.jpg|Усами в Danganronpa 1 ・2 Beautiful Days. Официальный арт Danganronpa 2 Nanami.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Reload. Chigun.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload с Гандамом Танакой и Чихиро Фуджисаки. Danganronpa Reload official art Mikan Usami Chiaki.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload с Микан Цумики и Чиаки. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 1.jpg|Промо-арт Dangan Ronpa Reload Danganronpa Reload official art MakotoKyokoChiakiHajimeNagitoUsamiMonokuma.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Dangan Ronpa 1-2 Reload official art 3.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Zetsuboukomaru.jpg|Официальный арт Danganronpa Reload. Game nam.jpg|Официальный арт из Dengeki PlayStation Awards 2012 Memorial Visual BOOK. Dangan Ronpa Namco.png|Рекламный постер Dangan Ronpa Namco. USboTy4.jpg|Мономи на обложке Dangan Ronpa 1.2 Reload. Holiday card from Spike Chunsoft.jpg|Официальный арт. Danganronpa Wooser HTL Poster Crossover.PNG|Усами вместе с персонажами Danganronpa 2 и с персонажами Жизни Вузера в условиях экономии. Toot toot in Kyoto.png|Официальный арт. Miss Monomi's snail lesson.png|Официальный арт. Danganronpa 3 DR3 with Miaya's new updated appearance.png|Миайя и Усами с остальными персонажами Стороны: Будущее. Monokuma and Monomi DR3 Blue Ray special Art.jpg|Официальный арт. DR3 regular cover side future 3.jpg|Усами на обложке тома 3 Сторона: Будущее. Mirai Hen lerche.jpg|Официальный арт. Официальные страницы Usami on the official site.png|Усами на официальном сайте Danganronpa 1.2 Reload. c18.png|Усами/Мономи на официальном английском сайте. UsamiDangan3.png|Профиль Усами на официальном сайте Danganronpa 3. Spike's Digital MonoMono Machine Danganronpa 2 casts PC Wallpaper.png|Обои с персонажами Danganronpa 2 для PC. Danganronpa 2 casts iPhone wallpaper.png|Обои с персонажами Danganronpa 2 для iPhone. Danganronpa 2 casts Android wallpaper.png|Обои с персонажами Danganronpa 2 для Android. New Years PC Wallpaper.png|Новогодние обои для PC. New Years iPhone Wallpaper.png|Новогодние обои для iPhone. New Years Android Wallpaper.png|Новогодние обои для Android. en:Gallery:Usami Категория:Галереи